Broken Bones and Bloody Desperation
by UCHIHaXyUNA
Summary: Pain over came me. He was at my side,I heard him gasp out when I tried to look down he grabed my face and told me "Don't look." I fell into his embrace unknown to what was to come. SasuSaku rated M for language and gore.


Broken bones and bloody desperation

Sakura Haruno

Three years ago my squad was on a mission that took place in another country, on the walk there Sasuke Uchiha was simply looking forward absent mindedly yet I who was doing that very thing too but I didn't notice the whole right under my foot until I was already on it and falling. In the brief second I knew that in the way I was falling I was going to break my arm. However, I remember feeling Sasuke's gentle touch brush against my arm he would have caught me if Naruto hadn't tried to catch me and pushed Sasuke out of the way to do so. The difference was that Naruto didn't catch me. I hit the ground and both myself Sasuke and Sensei heard a sickening snap and I broke my arm. I let out a scream of pure agony; Sasuke was already at my side when he saw the blood quickly dripping down my arm on to the ground I think I heard him gasp I couldn't tell I was still screaming. I looked up at him pain covered my face I was about to look down at my arm when suddenly held my face and looked right into my eyes. He told me not to look at it. I gulped as tears streamed down my face I couldn't hold it anymore the pain was only increasing. Naruto just stood there in shock. My eyes closed tight and I doubled over in pain Kakashi looked at my arm and said as calmly as he could though he had urgency clear in his voice, "Sasuke! Hold on to her. And don't let her see." Sasuke didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me just so that Kakashi could have my arm while my other hand clutched the ground. Sasuke must've known what our sensei was going to do because he grabbed my hand gave a gentle squeeze then, he hovered over me. My head was in his lap my hand squeezing his, and my arm was in Kakashi's hands I didn't know what was going to happen I just wanted the pain to stop. But I found out what was going to happen, Kakashi reset my arm and more blood came rushing down as I let out a scream that didn't even seem to be muffled in Sasuke's lap, I squeezed his hand hard but he didn't protest he just held me tighter he had seen what happened.

Naruto had later told me that my bone wasn't just broken it had been forced through my flesh. Kakashi was putting pressure on my arm which hurt worse than a sword being twisted in my gut. I couldn't even scream anymore I just squeezed Sasuke's hand while small short sounds of pain came through my lips. Naruto told me my face had been white as a sheet and so was Sasuke's, he said he'd never seen Sasuke like that. Sasuke seemed to be sharing in my anguish. Kakashi gave up on stopping the bleeding he looked at Sasuke who was no longer looking in Naruto's direction Sensei told me he appeared to be suppressing tears. I felt Sasuke nod and turn his face so he spoke into my hair he whispered

"It's ok, it's over, I've got you." as he rubbed my back. He knew that it was excruciating, he continued to whisper soothing words into my hair and rub my back I moved to bury my face in his shoulder I didn't want to get his shorts any wetter. He didn't care, I was so glad he was there I was in so much pain. I let myself drift to the sound of his voice and gentle shushing. He had never been so tender, I was so grateful.

When Sensei had finished Sasuke lifted my head from him just enough so that he could slip a sling around my neck, Sensei was trying to be gentle as he placed my arm in the sling but it still caused me to gasp out in pain I still couldn't breathe. Sasuke knew this and tried to coax me into relaxing by repeating "Just breathe," over and over so sweetly but I couldn't I was still over come with pain the bleeding still hadn't stopped completely even when he picked me up as he did Naruto tried to help and moved me the wrong way I froze and stopped breathing completely my jaw clenched. "DOBE! You didn't even catch her! Get away from her!" Sasuke screamed, then turned to me and ran his hand though my hair. I just let Sasuke pick me up and move how he needed so he could hold me in his arms instead of carrying me on his back. I wrapped my good arm around his neck. I still hadn't breathed when Sasuke saw my face he went to his knees Kakashi didn't bother looking he must've already known my face was white and covered in tears my eyes wide pain my expression frozen I had bitten down on my lip too hard and blood ran from it now too I was losing too much blood from my arm. I could feel myself getting dizzy but I didn't faint or even blink. Sasuke pressed his forehead too mine and reached for my good hand. He then did something I'll never forget…his lips gently touched my forehead and a tear ran down his cheek on to my own. That snapped me out of it almost completely. I blinked, and squeezed his hand but I still hadn't dared to take a breath though I could feel the urge because I didn't want to scream out.

"Ok, Sasuke it's obvious Sakura can't go on so you stay here with her for the night Naruto and I will get a little farther down the road and you can catch up with us tomorrow but she needs rest right now." Kakashi said, Sasuke again said nothing he only nodded and refused to look up his bang hid his face from everyone but me. With that they left us. Sasuke stood up with me still in his arms his head still hung and he went over to a large tree which had roots strong enough to hold the tree 4 feet above the ground creating a great shelter. He took us under it and went to his knees again this time slowly, he sat down then began to move so quickly it was like a blur of arms. He grabbed my hand again squeezed it and his other hand made sure my heart hadn't stopped already. When he found my pulse his head snapped up and he stared at me with intense eyes his words were gentle but stern, "Sakura you HAVE to breathe. Do you hear me? I know you're in pain but if you keep holding your breath like this you'll…" he stopped for about 5 seconds then when I still didn't take a breath his expression turned frantic. " Dammit Sakura! I'm trying to be here for you and help you! I want to scream as much as you need! Cry, scream, squeeze my hand till it breaks and squeeze it more! SAKURA! PLEASE!" his eyes filled with tears and when I still didn't breathe they went wide and the tears spilled over. That didn't it I couldn't help but gasp at the sight, from there I couldn't stop myself I kept gasping in my breaths and coughing like I had just been pulled from the ocean unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief, and helped me sit up slightly. He gently pushed me letting me lean on him as I tried to get a hold on my breathing I couldn't tell if my increasingly hard squeezing on his hand was hurting him if it was he showed no sign he just stared at me. He offered me water and food but I declined "I'm not hungry at ALL Sasuke…" I told him. "In fact, the only thing I feel is…" I stopped I didn't know if I should tell him that I felt only pain, sick, and faint all of which were only increasing. I felt so cold as well I looked at my arm it was still bleeding. No wonder I feel sick. Sasuke followed my glance and I felt him twitch. He then felt my forehead and That's when he gasped. I was starting to wish he wouldn't worry so much but then he said so emotionlessly, "You don't have a fever…" he paused I looked up at him, he was shaking. "No you aren't burning…but…why do you have to be so cold?" he started almost sobbing as he said the last sentence. I was cold? What did that mean? Then it clicked. I was cold because I had no blood. I had lost so much when I looked back at the place where I fell I saw nothing but a huge pool of my blood. I couldn't fight it anymore. I was so faint. Then everything went black.

Sasuke Uchiha

I had no idea what to do…my team mate and good friend was lying here on my lap bleeding from her broken arm the bone had been thrust threw her flesh when she fell. That damn dobe! If he hadn't pushed me out of the way I could have stopped this from happening to my beautiful Sakura, uh I mean my friend."Sakura would you like some water..?" I asked her. I was so worried. It took so much to hold back tears from the sight of her. Her once beautifully honey colored skin and cheeks and lips the color of the cherry petal's she was named for were now whiter than snow. Dark circles formed under her eyes making her look as if she hadn't slept in months. Though I could tell she was very tired I kept her talking. I feared if she closed her eyes they wouldn't open again, and I had to see her pretty emerald eyes glimmer though now they were dull and puffy from tears cried in anguish. I asked her if she wanted something to eat. I thought it might help her get her strength back, but I should have known better. Any appetite she may have had was taken. When I started to think about it I realized that she probably only felt sick from pain. I thought hard of what to do, all the while trying to keep her eyes open. I thought about the pain pills I kept in my bag. That was it! I was sure I could help her with those they were Uchiha Special pain pills I was lucky my mother had taught me how to make them when I was little so I had plenty. " Sakura, I just remembered I have some pain medicine with me. It's very strong it will help you feel better." (Then maybe you'll get your appetite back…and with some food and water your strength as well) I thought. I waited for her to reply as I hadn't looked at her face yet hope had distracted me I was getting them medicine out but when I looked back at her, her eyes were closed. Fear, pain, anger, and desperation flooded me.

I checked to make sure her heart still beat, and by the grace of God it was and she was still breathing. Relief washed over me though I was still terrified, at least she was alive. I stroked her hair, and put the medicine in her mouth making her swallow. I relaxed slightly, (At least she has something for pain now) I thought. (Now she may sleep easier and maybe even be hungry when she wakes up**) _IF she wakes up._** A voice inside said, (NO! She'll wake up. She has to. I can't live without her.) I protested, I'd never been more sure of anything before. **_And yet you realize this too late_**… (What the hell do you mean?) **_Think about it. She's lost too much blood she's losing more still._** (no…) I looked at her arm. That damned voice was right she was STILL bleeding (DAMMIT!) I waited for about 10 minutes to let the medicine work. I lightly poked her arm. I winced, she didn't. I sighed and proceeded to put pressure and try to stop the bleeding. She stired slightly in her sleep but never awoke. Her expression turned more peaceful but then turn almost frighten. I bent down and whispered against her forehead, "Hush now Love, your alright. I'm here, I'll protect you forever." She stured again and then relaxed. I couldn't help but smile, I had been so worried her always cheery, bright, and beautiful face had been washed over with agony and covered in a mask of pain and fear. I knew the first thing I'd do to that damn dobe, that clutsy, pathetic, incapable, usuratonkachi! I'll rip his bone out of his arm so he'll know just what he caused her, then I'll beat him with it! That bastard. He had to push me out of the way! DAMMIT!

"Sasuke…" that little mumble made me leave my skin behind. I looked down at her, "hey-" I stopped she was still pale…I had half expected to see her honey colored skin. But back at reality, I had to work to get that beauty back.

"Hey, are you alright? How do feel?" I had to will myself to stop I didn't want to bombard her with questions like that.

She just shook her head, "No, I'm alright." She told me her voice was weak.

"Are you hungry?... Uh you really should eat. Get your strength back."

"I guess your right." She said and relief washed through me. Her appetite was back, maybe this meant she was getting better. I smiled I couldn't help it, I could feel the grin I presented her with. I gave her the food that I had in my bag. I couldn't help but smile as she ate, it was hope that she was okay. Or at least going to be. I was truly hopeful. It seemed everything was going to be okay, her arm would heal in a few months, we'd continue going on missions but I'd make sure I was closer to her and that Naruto was a far away as possible. But at least we would be happy. We talked for a little while, she ate and drank I gave her a little more medicine everything really was okay she was starting to smile and she's have a little color to her cheeks when she blushed. That is until I fell asleep...


End file.
